Devil's Kiss
by Jyira Keller
Summary: A girl with odd powers who doesn’t fit anywhere, and doesn't seem to be either a human nor a Night Person. Odd powers that comes with a heritage and a curse.
1. Default Chapter

Spoilers: basic Night World, Clan Tempest RPG Disclaimers: Night World and its recognised ideas and characters belong to LJ Smith, ideas of Clan Tempests belong to H Trend (tempestsisters'yahoo.com) and are used with permission. Current Tempest characters used also with player's permission.

Warnings: some language, violence and sexual situations

Summary: A girl with odd powers who doesn't fit anywhere. Odd powers that comes with a heritage and a curse.

Author's notes: Feedback would be greatly. For more info on the Tempest RPG check out the homepage   
  
Part 1  
  
Don't let them find me, don't let them find me Jean prayed silently, hiding behind the clump of bushes in the town's park. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? It wasn't like she asked to be different. And this place was supposed to be a haven where people got along no matter what you were.  
  
So why could nobody accept that Jean wasn't like the other Daybreakers?  
  
"Come on freak, you can't hide forever."  
  
The taunting voice of Crystal Redfern burned in Jean's ears. A perfect snobby vampire Crystal didn't really care about other people's feelings. She didn't do anything weird like make the wind blow when it shouldn't, change her shape into a bird and an animal, and drink blood on top of it. No, an ordinary lamia, perfect Crystal Redfern had no worries. No one called her freak.  
  
"She's got to be here somewhere, Crys, she can't have gone far. Maybe she's in the house somewhere."  
  
That voice was Crystal's sidekick, Venetia Wolfsbane. Venetia was a werewolf, and even she was treated far better than Jean was.  
  
"She can't be, we looked there already." Crystal sounded annoyed. Her game of make the freak's life a misery couldn't work without Jean to torture.  
  
"Hey, Jean!"  
  
Jean froze at the soft male voice calling he name. She looked around, desperately hoping hat Crystal or Venetia hadn't heard.  
  
"I'm not going to bite you, ya know." A hand caught hers. Jean turned, relieved to see it was only Paris Harman, one of only three male witches in the entire town. Of course it was Paris coming to her aid. He was the one who used her name, who never teased her, never called her freak. In a low crouch, he pulled Jean away from her hiding place, down a track road through a hole in a fence and down another small road that turned out into the street they both lived him.  
  
"Are you hurt?" Paris's head tilting to one side, a few locks of straight white-blond hair falling across his eyes, glinting with gold in the late afternoon sun.  
  
Jean shook her head. "No." Her arms folded. Her shirt sleeve had been torn and the knees of her new jeans were a little dirty. "I should – I should go inside before they come back." They had headed up the road and were standing in front of Jean's driveway.  
  
Paris looked a little hurt, but shrugged and nodded. "Okay. See you round."  
  
Jean hurried up the driveway and opened the door. Standing on tip toe she looked up through the peep hole. She saw him hesitate, wait until she was inside, before turning and jogging to the house across the street directly opposite from hers.  
  
"Who are you spying on?" The voice was that of her adoptive mother, standing behind her.  
  
Jean flushed. "Um...no one."  
  
Her mother nudged her aside and looked too. "Ah. I see." Her lips curved into a smile. "He's a nice boy, isn't he? Very handsome, too."  
  
Jean shrugged, sure she was blushing even more. "He's okay," she shrugged casually, "for a boy."  
  
Her mother turned from the door, looking over at her. The smile faded from her face as she saw Jean's torn and dirty clothes. She sighed. "I'll be having words with Dionne Redfern."  
  
"Oh mom no! Just leave it alone!" Jean protested. Every time her mother complained about Crystal's behaviour, she only made things worse. She knew her mother meant well and was only trying to protect her, but complaining didn't help. Besides, Jean was ten, not a baby anymore. She didn't need her mother or Paris to fight her battles. She could stand on her own two feet.  
  
And it just made the older girls like Crystal and her gang tease her more.  
  
Her mother sighed. "There's nothing wrong with you, Jeannie. Why can't you see that?"  
  
Jean sighed hollowly. "Easy for you to say."  
  
"This is a Daybreak haven, set up by Lord Thierry so people can live in peace and harmony no matter who they are."  
  
Jean knew there was no point in trying to make her mother understand. Her mother was a witch, and no one thought there was anything wrong with her. She took in all kinds of foster kids, Night People and humans alike and they all thought she was wonderful. She even took in freaks like Jean who were neither human nor a Night Person.  
  
She turned and ran up to her room. Luckily she was the only foster kid in the house at the moment. Some stayed a few years, some stayed months, some only stared a few weeks. Jean had been there as long as she remembered.  
  
She sat on her single bed, pushed against a wall, picking up her favourite stuffed animal, a large purple rabbit with big floppy ears and hugging it to her, burying her face in the soft fur. Why me? she thought miserably. What did I do to ever deserve this?  
  
From the window above her bed, she could almost see all the houses across the street. Paris's window was directly opposite hers. He was in his room, but had been joined by a beautiful girl with long blond hair, his older sister Paige. She was showing him something, CDs or videos, Jean couldn't quite see. Paris looked up and caught her watching. He smiled and waved. Jean flushed and ducked to avoid being seen.  
  
She didn't see why he liked her. No one else did. Why should Paris damage his own social standings to be friends with the likes of her? Jean couldn't do that to him. He was far too nice to be dragged down.  
  
She could cope without friends. She didn't need anyone. Somewhere out there, there would be someone who would be the same as her, do what she did, someone who could tell her what she was. There had to be more of her kind, had to be.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

"What do you see in her? I just don't get it."  
  
Paris sighed, ignoring the voice of his sister Paige as she hovered in the doorway of his room. No one seemed to understand what he saw in Jean. Now at 17, they had been dating for the past six years. They were inseparable, almost to the point where he didn't know where he ended and she began. Tonight though, he was alone.  
  
Jean had an exam in the morning. Out his bedroom window, he could see her sat on her bed, books spread around her as she studied.  
  
"Oh, wipe that lovey-dovey look off your face. It's sickening, dumbass." Paige snorted, shaking her head in disgust, twirling her long blonde braid around her fingers. Paris frowned at her. Why was she still here? Paige made her dislike for Jean clear. She, Crystal Redfern and the others never shook their opinion of Jean being a freak. It was petty and incredibly childish.  
  
"Don't you have somewhere else you can be?" Paris snapped at his sister.  
  
His attraction to Jean made him an outcast to the other Night People. Even the humans in the local high school new to avoid him. Thanks to Crystal and her gang. No one crossed her. The last girl who had had the guys to stand up to Crystal had mysteriously disappeared.  
  
There were always rumours about other innocents Crystal had dealt with, but nothing had ever been proven. Besides, this town was a Daybreak haven. The adults were all firm believers in the Daybreak principles, as were most of the kids, and would never hear anything bad about anyone. Besides, Crystal and her friends weren't all skin tight leather, chains and lace like might be expected from a Night World gang. They were fashion plates, all beautiful girls with respected families.  
  
"Jesus, sue me for giving a damn," Paige snapped back at him.  
  
"Jean is the love of my life and nothing will change that," Paris said softly. "Why can't you understand that?"  
  
Paige's eyes rolled and she left the room. Paris closed the bedroom door behind her, sighing. In all the time they'd known each other, he and Jean had never been able to identify exactly what she was. She knew more definite things about herself now. She could control the element of wind, sometimes she could work with rain, She could work some simple magic with his guidance. She could also change her shape – into a golden lioness, and a blackbird too. Neither of them could find any references to creatures with similar powers, in Night World history or any other for that matter.  
  
Jean had become discouraged and now convinced she was the only one of her kind. Paris wasn't so sure, he still believed there were others out there, people with answers for what she was. They just weren't looking in the right places.  
  
He glanced out his window again, but Jean's blinds were down, obscuring her from his view.  
  
Loving a nameless creature will come with a curse.  
  
His own mother had said those words to him. But he refused to believe that. Nothing would ever stop him from loving Jean. Nothing.


	3. Part 3

Part 3  
  
She shouldn't even be alive. She didn't deserve to be living. Crystal knew her stupid parents were all about living together in harmony crap, but the reality of it was freaks like Jean didn't belong in this world, or even the vermin world.  
  
"He's not budging," Paige sighed. "Paris is still totally obsessed."  
  
Crystal nodded. She and Paige lay on sun-loungers in Crystal's backyard the following evening. "We should have killed her years ago."  
  
The only one who would even notice Jean was gone was Paris, and he would be in need of comfort. It was a shame the freak had managed to snare him with her evil magic. Paris was gorgeous and deserved a real woman. Well, Crystal thought, smiling to herself, without Jean in the way, she would be perfect, and there to help him get over her. "We'll never pull this off with Paris around," she said, thinking out loud. "That boy practically /breathes/ for her."  
  
Paige nodded in agreement. "I'll keep him busy."  
  
"How are we going to get Jean alone? She doesn't come anywhere near us," Venetia pointed out.   
  
Crystal frowned, that was a point. Jean knew now to never get in Crystal's way. Every time she saw Crystal or one of her friends she quickly changed her direction. The only classes she shared with Jean were math and computer lab. Venetia was in band with Jean, but not in the same instrument group.  
  
"Just tell her Paris wants to meet her somewhere, and I'll do the rest," Paige suggested. "We'll get someone to give her a note or something. Then you can deal with her."  
  
It wasn't the most original plan Crystal had never heard, but it was a plan that worked. She knew, she'd used it herself more than once. "Do that then. Get her to my family's cabin by Lake Eremeya. We'll take care of her there."  
  
Venetia and Paige nodded. By disposing of Jean, Crystal firmly believed she would be doing the world a favour.  
  



	4. Part 4

Part 4  
  
The town wasn't really anything to write home above. Ivana didn't really know what to expect. The place had come recommended by Lord Thierry himself, a Daybreak haven he had set up. So obviously there wouldn't be any banners and streamers advertising the place, the whole point of the haven was t be for people who wanted to live peacefully no matter what they were. Thierry had told Ivana it would be the perfect place for her.  
  
How Ivana had wound up in the Las Vegas Daybreak mansion was unclear. The last thing she remembered was going to visit a friend, she'd left her apartment in San Francisco - and the next thing she knew she was waking up in the Daybreak mansion having a healing witch telling her she had been there for three days.  
  
What had happened in between was a complete blank. The Daybreak elders had suggested it might be wise if Ivana didn't go home for a while. A few of the Daybreak agents had visited her place and packed up some stuff for her. Ivana had always had some reserves about the Daybreakers. She wasn't exactly your average Night Person - or even human for that matter.  
  
That, luckily for her, didn't seem to bother them in the slightest, and brought some relief to her. After talking privately with Thierry, he suggested she stayed in White Oak, the haven he'd created. It might also be wise not to use her real name for a while, change her identity a little, just in case any spies had settled in. You could never be too sure, after all.  
  
Ivana had agreed. She guessed it made sense. A good thing for her was she still looked like the eighteen year old she had been when she'd changed - some thousand years ago. Thierry had suggested she blend in best with the other teenagers at the local high school. It seemed to be the in thing to do for immortal teenagers, to pass time if nothing else.  
  
Her small green car drove through the clean, calm streets turning off Main Street down a few side roads to a street lined with nice large houses, neat lawns and two car garages, a few with kids toys out in the front yard. Picture perfect.  
  
She turned into a drive where the house had a very distinctive red door. Getting out the car Ivana smiled, hearing the tinkling of wind chimes in the light breeze, lifting her auburn hair off her shoulders. Picking her purse off the front seat and locking her car, Ivana headed for the front door and rang the bell.  
  
A girl with long blonde hair streaked with purple and read answered. She was dressed in a black lace halter neck and pale pink jeans. Pale blue eyes regarded Ivana distrustfully. Watching her, Ivana found herself with a curious sense of familiarity - even though she was sure she had never seen the girl before.   
  
She generally was able to get a sense of what species other people were, what they were feeling. She could sense jealousy and anger coming from the blonde girl - and also amazed to realise this girl was just like /her/.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" the girl demanded. She was cold and unwelcoming.  
  
"Um, hi. I'm Ivana Tempov. I was told that you'd be expecting me?"  
  
"Oh." The girl turned, "Mom!" she yelled into the house.  
  
A pretty woman with long brown hair, wearing a floaty green cotton dress with a pattern of green sequins and beads around the short, puffy sleeves and skirts. She wore a turquoise scarf around her tiny waist. Unlike the blonde she was bright, friendly and cheerful, and that put a smile back on Ivana's face.  
  
"Yes, of course. Do come in. Ivana. Such a pretty name. What country is it from?"  
  
"Either Romanian or Russian, I'm not sure," Ivana answered, coming inside the house.   
  
The inside hallway was decorated in a warm sunny yellow with a beige carpet that complimented nicely. The living room was off to the left through a large archway, decorated in the same colour. The furniture was a light pine wood, the sofa and chairs were cream leather. To the left through another large archway was a kitchen also in pine wood, and sunny colours. "You have a lovely home Mrs Faust," Ivana said, looking around in fascination.  
  
She always liked to see how other people lived, liked to get a sense of how they lived their lives. The place was full of happiness. There were lots of photos and children's drawings around the place. Magnets and colour-forms were on the fridge In the kitchen. The only thing slightly off, Ivana couldn't help noticing was there were hardly any photos of the blonde girl who was hovering behind Ivana, spoiling the cheerfulness of the house, scowling every time Ivana looked in her direction.  
  
"Oh please, call me Lily everyone else does." Lily stood next to the blonde, a hand on her shoulder. "This is my daughter Jean." A loving smile was spread across Lily's pretty face. "Jeannie, why don't you show Ivana upstairs and she can pick a room?"  
  
Jean pushed her mother's hand away and picked up a small black leather bag that was lying on the kitchen table. "I can't. Paris and I are going out, and I'm already late. We're going to the movies then he's cooking dinner at his place. I'll be late." And with that the girl walked off without smiling.  
  
Lily sighed. "Her boyfriend," she explained, answering Ivana's questioning look.  
  
"Oh."  
  
She found her own way upstairs, wanting to poke about more, see who lived in the other rooms, but was disappointed to learn she and Jean were the only ones living at the house., "What's Jean's deal?" she couldn't resist asking later as she and Lily ate dinner together.  
  
Lily sighed, drumming her fingers on the table. "Jean - isn't like other Night People, nor is she like other humans. She's always been different and when she was a child her powers were coming to light some people here didn't take very kindly to her. She's always been solitary, expect for Paris who was her only friend, and didn't mind her - differentness. As they grew up," Lily smiled, "they fell in love."  
  
Ivana stared down at her empty plate, feeling bad for Jean. If Ivana was right, then Jean had no idea what she was, Ivana had had her Sire to teach her everything she needed to know when she had been changed. She had never felt different or ostracised because of what she was.  
  
"Just give her some time, she'll adjust," Lily said, standing up and gathered the plates, taking them over to the sink.   
  
Ivana nodded. "Sure, I understand." More than you'll ever know, she thought.  
  
Lily was standing at the sink, looking out the large picture window above it, her face reflecting a frown in the glass. Ivana stood up and joined her. "What's wrong?"  
  
Lily shrugged. "I thought I saw someone in the back yard." She smiled and shook her head as she started to wash the plates. "Silly. Probably just the neighbours' cat."  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing," Ivana agreed. Though for some reason, she couldn't help notice there was a sinking feeling in her stomach.  
  



	5. Part 5

Part 5  
  
Pain shot through her unexpectedly and Ice bolted upright. The blue haired girl before her jerked back in surprise for a few seconds before her black lips curved into a smile.   
  
"That sleeping draught should have knocked you out for a week."  
  
Ice looked around. She was in a none-descript box like room wit a single bed pushed against a wall. There was a bedside table with a lamp and a chest at the bottom of the bed. "Well it didn't." She grunted, rubbing her forehead, to her amazement feeling a line of stitches. "What the fuck are these? And who are you?"  
  
The blue haired girl stood. She wore a tight red tube top and a long black satin skirt. "My name's Velvet," she answered, "I'm a witch. You got your ass kicked by some Daybreak freaks. We should have left you there to die. Apparently you have friends in high places." With that Velvet turned and walked away.  
  
Ice didn't know what to say. She hadn't expected those freaks to be there. It had taken her three years to track Ivana Tempest down. As far as the bitch knew, Ice was dead. And that was exactly how she'd been planning the attack. She'd made her move - then everything had gone black.  
  
Now she was waking up in some dump with a weird witch telling her she had friends in high places.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" Ice swung her legs out of the bed, looking down at herself, seeing she was wearing a black shirt and black pants that didn't belong to her. Her brown-gold hair was tied back in a tight braid. Who the hell had /dressed/ her? Where were her own clothes?  
  
Ice hurried down the stone floor, wondering what kind of place she was in. "Velvet?" she called out. Her voice echoed off the stone walls. The whole place felt like an ancient castle. Candelabras actually rested in recesses in the walls every now and then. The corridor was thin, seemed to be pressing in from all sides, but leading in an up direction. Ice came to a fork in the road. One road led to another dark corridor, the other to a large wooden door with brass handles.  
  
Didn't take a genius to figure out which way to go, Ice thought as she headed for the door. She pushed it open, finding herself in a living room type place. Floor to ceiling bookshelves completely covered one wall, in the opposite one, a fire burned. The place had dark oak panelling and brown leather furniture.  
  
"Someone's decided to join the living again - so to speak." A silky male voice sounded softly in Ice's left ear.  
  
Ice remained still. She'd heard the other vampire come into the room, but decided to see how he would react to her. "So to speak," Ice echoed. She turned around to face him. The vampire was pale and typically Night Worldly attractive with a muscular build, marble pale skin. His eyes were the colour of grass in summer, his full lips were curved in an amused smile. Shoulder length curly blond hair glinted with bronze highlights in the ruddy glow from the fire. He was casually dressed in a white shirt open at the collar and blue jeans with a Gucci belt.  
  
Ice didn't recognise him. "You want to tell me who the hell you are?"  
  
"Drink?" He headed over to a table where a collection of bottles of various shapes and sizes were gathered. In a cabinet on the wall were different types of glasses.  
  
"No thanks." Ice cast a glance around the room. "So - who are you?"  
  
"Nathaniel Armstrong," he answered, standing by the drinks table, but not pouring himself anything.  
  
Ice took a seat in a large leather reading chair, resting her feet on a glass coffee table. She had black socks on, but no shoes. "So, Nate, you wanna tell me what's going on here?"  
  
"I'm returning a favour. You once saved the life of my younger brother, Jet."  
  
Ice frowned. She had a vague memory of a guy called Jet she had dared - some two hundred years ago. She didn't exactly remember what had happened, nor did she recall saving his life. "Oh well." She shrugged. "How is Jet?"  
  
"Dead. Too bad you weren't around a few months ago."  
  
"Oh." Ice was starting to feel like a broken record. She hated repeating herself. But this guy was being stingy with his answers, giving out tid-bits of information, making her do all the guess work. Which wasn't getting her very far. How the hell was she supposed to recall every guy she'd dated over a five hundred year life span? "What happened?"  
  
"A woman called Ivana Tempov happened." Nate's eyebrows raised meaningfully.  
  
A scowl marred Ice's features. "That bitch. Is she dead?"  
  
"No. We didn't see what happened to her."  
  
"Who's we?"  
  
"We...are part of a private group who report and work for various Council heads and other important people. We don't just deal with Night World issues."  
  
"So you're the Secret Government," Ice smirked.  
  
"Something like that. We'd like to offer you a contract to remove Ivana Tempov."  
  
"A contract? You mean pay me to kill the bitch?" Ice's eyes rolled. "There's an original idea."  
  
"Problem is," Nate's smile was feral, but the way he spoke - was like this whole scene was some kind of amusing game to him. His voice was pleasant yet disturbing at the same time. "We can't exactly let you leave here now you know about us. Not alive, anyway."  
  
Ice didn't really /know/ anything. She should have guessed there was a catch. "Is that supposed to frighten me?" Who the hell did this asshole think he was? He may have a disturbing tone to his voice, but it took more than that and pretty boy looks and empty words to jerk her around. On the other hand, Ice mused, it wasn't really like she had much to live for on the outside. Not anymore, anyway. There's more to this, she thought. There has to be.  
  
Ice was sure the Night World Council had all sorts of secret agents working for them, with different branches for each family (the Redferns in particular came to mind). She'd heard from friends who worked in some of these secret groups the Council was in disarray. The Millennium prophecies had never happened, the fourth Wild Power never found, so the Council had divided into those who thought the prophecies would be scrapped and those who still believed the end of the human world was nigh.  
  
Ice didn't know what to think. She didn't know what was going on there, and since none of that prophetic crap really concerned her, she didn't exactly give a damn. Could she trust these secret government people? Probably not she thought, answering her own question, but what have I got to lose?  
  
"Sure, what the hell," Ice said casually, standing up. "Anything to go on, or am I on my own here?"  
  
Nate shook his head. A panel in the bookcase wall slid open to reveal another gorgeous guy, very similar in appearance to Nate, expect his blond hair was straight and almost white, and his eyes were a stunning violet. He had the same physique as Nate and the same marble pale, flawless skin. He was dressed in a black shirt with a pattern of tiny white squares, and black jeans.   
  
"This is Paris Harman. He'll be working with you."  
  



	6. Part 6

Part 6  
  
What was her story? Jean was immediately suspicious of this Ivana Tempov girl. The girl was almost /too/ nice. She'd been there two days, and started at the high school.  
  
"At least she had the sense to snub the Bitch Squad," Paris pointed out as he leaned against the locker next to hers.  
  
Jean shrugged. "That doesn't tell us a whole hell of a lot. Why are you defending her?" Her eyes narrowed at him.  
  
He just looked evenly back at her. "I'm not, I'm just /saying/ You live with the girl, you might actually consider being nice to this one."  
  
Jean laughed harshly as she shut her locker. She knew she was being difficult, she couldn't help it. It was her instinctive reaction, especially when other girls came. The first worry was some prettier, normal girl was going to steal Paris from her, the second was she'd get another bitch who would make it her purpose in life to make Jean as miserable as possible. "Yeah, and I might sprout wings and fly," she sneered.  
  
Paris snorted, a few strand of his white blond hair falling across one eye. "Yeah, knowing you, you just might."  
  
"Oh shut up," Jean muttered, trying not to smile. How did he /do/ that? He seemed to know just the right thing to say to cheer her up. Even when she was determined to sour, he could just say something to make her feel better.   
  
A bell ringing told her that lunch period was over now. Paris leaned forward and kissed her softly. A few lockers away Jean could hear some freshman girls muttering to each other jealously as they watched. "I'll see you after last period?"  
  
Jean nodded, sighing as she watched him walk away. She couldn't help a little smirk as she walked past the jealous freshmen. It felt good to have someone who was unattainable to everyone but her. Paris's unwavering loyalty to her never ceased to amaze her. He'd remained her friend throughout the years, and now stayed with her as her lover. That was enough to even put a smile on her face.  
  
In her English class Jean took her usual seat in the back next to a pale, overweight girl with long plain brown hair. Brenda Williams was only human, but actually hadn't been afraid to become Jean's only other friend. She had no idea what Jean was, she was just from a family who had moved from somewhere else and settled in.  
  
"Where the hell were you yesterday?" Brenda asked her.  
  
"Paris cooked me dinner," Jean answered, taking her books out her bag.  
  
"I thought /we/ were supposed to be going to the movies," Brenda pointed out, she sounded annoyed and disappointed. "Then for pizza, I waited for you for an hour."  
  
Jean felt a flush of guilt. "I felt a message with your brother."  
  
"I didn't get that message," Brenda said sourly. She turned away from Jean and opened her copy of Milton's Paradise Lost, the book their class was studying.  
  
Jean sighed as she took her own out. She was starting to think Milton had missed out the level of Hell that involved studying his damned book. She knew she shouldn't have blown Brenda off. But Paris had called, telling her he'd found a movie theatre in the next town showing /RebelWithoutaCause/ one of his favourite movies. He loved the old classics.   
  
The original plan had been to meet Brenda at the mall and go to the movies there, and see whatever was on, as neither of them had had much to do last night. But Paris had called, and Jean just hated to see disappointment in his beautiful violet eyes.  
  
She tried to catch Brenda after class. "Bren, I'm really, really sorry," she apologised. "I'll make it up to you, I swear." Though she didn't really have any idea how to do that. Jean sighed. She just wasn't very good at dealing with people. She hadn't had a lot of friends to cope with.  
  
Brenda just glare at her, unhappiness plain on her face. "Yeah, sure," she bitterly, "until the next time that brat of yours needs you to blow his nose, or brush that /perfect/ white blond hair, or - or breathe for him and you'll be there faster than the speed of light to oblige him. Forget it, just don't call me anymore." She turned and stalked off.  
  
Jean looked after her, feeling miserable herself.   
  
"Poor girl, she should have known better than to trust a freak like you." The voice had a sing-songy tone to it. Jean knew it well. It belonged to Charlie Steigman, one of Crystal's friends who chose that unfortunate moment to pass by.  
  
"Fuck off," Jean snapped, her bad mood was back. She turned and walked off. She was so used to this scene by now she was able to let the cruel words slide off her like water. People around her got out of her way. Jean forced her expression to remain calm and neutral. She could feel the tears, but was determined to not show any emotion. Deep inside, the words still cut her and scathed her no matter how often she might hear them.  
  
"Hey, are you all right?" A concerned hand touched her shoulder.  
  
Jean whirled around and flung it away, glaring at Ivana Tempov, who had appeared behind her. "None of your fucking business," she snapped.  
  
Ivana just looked calmly back at her, Jean's anger and bitchiness just seeming to slide off her. She shrugged. "Maybe if you weren't so hostile - "  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" Jean interrupted. "You don't know anything about me or what my life has been like."  
  
"I've got a fairly good idea."  
  
Jean wanted to slap the girl. She was just /standing/ there, so calm and cool and collected, with an unmistakeable air of confidence to her. Jean felt her own rage slowly draining away, leaving her lost and empty. "What do you mean? Who are you?"  
  
Ivana smiled. "If you let me in, someone who can answer all your questions."  
  
Could she trust this stranger? The halls emptied, leaving the two girls alone, facing each other. Jean didn't know what to think. All her life she had ached and yearned for someone like her, someone with the same powers, who could tell her what she was, who knew what it was like to be different. It just seemed to her to be too unlikely that this Ivana Tempov girl could be the one with those so sort after answers. She didn't know why she felt that way, she just /did/.  
  
A bleeping filled the awkward silence. It took Jean a few minutes to work out that it was her cell phone. A text message from Paris telling her to meet him at specific cabin by Lake Eremeya. They'd have a night to themselves. A smile pulled at her lips. Perfect timing, she thought.  
  
"We'll talk later," she told Ivana, turning and hurrying away, jogging to her next class. She had waited seventeen years with no explanations, she could wait another night.  
  



	7. Part 7

Title: Devil's Kiss  
  
Author: Jyira  
  
Email:   
  
Spoilers: basic Night World, Clan Tempest RPG  
  
Disclaimers: Night World and its recognised ideas and characters belong to LJ Smith, ideas of Clan Tempests belong to H Trend ) and are used with permission.   
  
Warnings: some language, violence and sexual situations  
  
Summary: A girl has odd powers and doesn't fit in anywhere. She could be a new species, but even new species inherit curses.   
  
Author's notes: Feedback would be greatly appreciated. (Clan Tempest home page)  
  
Part 7  
  
The thought of blending in amongst the rabble of human vermin and Daybreak freaks that made up the local high school made Ice's skin crawl. She was determined not to join up and do the pose as a student until the job was done, everyone and his brother did that nowadays, Ice had heard the story so many times it bored her.  
  
She needed a new method. Sat in her across from the White Oak High building, Ice was trying to come up with a plan. The guy she was working with was already inside the building. He had informed her that Ivana was staying with his girlfriend and her family. T puzzled Ice why Nate and his friend Paris hadn't already killed Ivana if they knew her exact whereabouts. Why would they bother hiring someone to do the job for them?  
  
There's a catch somewhere, she thought, there has to be. This whole secret government crap was a cover for something else. There were so many unanswered questions floating around Ice's mind. None of them really had anything to do with her.   
  
But they were the type of questions that wouldn't go away unless you got some sort of answer, they'd wormed their way deep into her mind and refused to go away, thanks to her stupid curiosity.   
  
However, Ice reminded herself, there was one reason she was here and one reason only. If Nate and Paris were willing to hand her all the information she needed to lead her to Ivana's doorstep, then that was fine with her.   
  
Gunning the car engine Ice drove away from the high school. The town roads were more or less traffic free, the whole place sickeningly picture perfect. So typical of Circle Daybreak she thought with disgust. So pathetically helpful.  
  
Looking down at a piece of paper on the passenger seat Ice followed the directions Paris had given her to Ivana's house. The distinctive red door made the house stand out. Shaking her head, Ice parked on the driveway and took out the set of car keys she had stolen earlier and let herself in the house.  
  
She closed the front door, stepping over the rapidly congealing blood from the dead witch she had killed on her earlier visit to the house. She had another hour or so before school let out and contented herself by poking around the rooms, including the one belonging to Paris's girlfriend.   
  
How can a guy that hot be straight? Ice thought cynically, tossing the girlfriend's photos of him on the floor. In the nightstand draw she found a blue hard backed notebook - which turned out to be the girl's diary.  
  
She read the first few pages, then quickly lost interest. Most the writing was just whiny teenage angst stuff she had no desire to bore herself with. Random facts, though, did catch her attention. The girl had the ability to control an element, shift into both a bird and an animal, and apparently had no clue as to what she was.  
  
A cruel smile crossed Ice's lips as she tossed the diary aside. Checking her watch she walked down the stairs and sat on the second to last step, withdrawing the semi-automatic gun she had hidden in the pocket of her cream coloured leather duster, replacing the iron bullet with several specially made copper plated ones.  
  
Two birds, one stone she thought as she waited.  
  



	8. Part 8

Part 8  
  
Ivana was starting to think maybe she should just leave Jean to her own devices. The girl had some serious issues to deal with. She had built walls so high around herself it was impossible to climb them. She was trying her best, but her patience was starting to run out.  
  
Instead of going to her last class, Ivana cut and drove into town instead. She'd managed to catch the text message Jean had received, something about it disturbed her. She parked her car outside a café in Main Street and went inside. The place wasn't very busy at all, apart from a bored girl at the counter, and a man in a business suit reading a newspaper it was empty. There was also a girl in a back corner with a latte and a plate of fries in front of her.  
  
Ivana smiled, joining the girl and helping herself to a handful of the fries. "The counter's right there," the girl said, pointing to it. "You can get your own, you know." There was a touch of a French accent in the girl's voice, nodding to where the bored-looking counter girl flipped through a pop magazine.   
  
"I could, couldn't I?" Ivana grinned. "You got here pretty fast, Marla."  
  
Marla smirked back. "I was actually already here. I got your message yesterday. How are you settling in?"  
  
Ivana shrugged. "Okay, I'm staying with a witch but she doesn't know what I am." She glanced around again, then leaned forward, lowering her voice. No one was paying particular attention to them, but harsh lessons in the past had taught Ivana you could never be too careful. "I think the other girl in the house I'm living at is a Tempest too."  
  
Marla's eyebrows arched as she steepled her hands on the table in front of her. Around her left wrist were a pattern of tattoos of black violets that intertwined delicately. "What makes you think that?"  
  
Ivana shrugged again. "Things I've heard - she can control the element of wind, change her shape into two things, like us."  
  
"I'm Fire and you're Ice," Marla pointed out unhelpfully.  
  
Ivana's eyes rolled. She had known Marla for many years, she had been Marla's Sire, and passed on all her knowledge about her species, taught her Tempest history, how the clan worked and the dangers they faced. Marla sometimes did manage to get under her skin. The other girl seemed to like being difficult for no reason.  
  
"You know what I mean" she snapped,.  
  
Marla chuckled and drank the last of her latte. "I know. So she's a Tempest, what's the problem? What Sect is she in?"  
  
Ivana smiled dryly. "That /is/ the problem. She doesn't have a clue what she is. I don't think she's ever known."  
  
"She's adopted?" While most of the time Marla only seemed to care about Marla she could actually offer surprising insight when she really wanted to.   
  
Ivana nodded. "I think so, and I also think she's in trouble, maybe Hunters. Do me a favour and call for some back up will you? She's supposed to be heading out to a cabin by the lake to meet her boyfriend after school. I'm positive he's not going to show up."  
  
"The boyfriend's a Hunter?"  
  
Ivana snorted. The idea that Paris was a Hunter was almost laughable. The boy was just far too /nice/, besides it was clearly obvious that he worshipped the ground that Jean walked on. "No, he's a hottie and really nice, but I don't think he's got the brains to be a Hunter, besides he's crazy about her."  
  
Marla's eyes rolled. "Let me guess, some other girl's jealous he's not with her and is getting rid of the competition. It's not like that's a new story, Izzy."   
  
Ivana shrugged a third time. She was well aware of that. Despite her annoyance with Jean and her attitude problems, she felt an obligation to help the girl, she couldn't leave another of her own species in jeopardy when she had a chance to do something about saving her. And showing Jean she cared enough to help her might push the girl into lowering those walls of hers and realise there were people out there who could help her and understand her. "I think the girl is a born Tempest, if she was made, her Sire would have explained everything to her."  
  
Marla shrugged. "You're having a lot of thoughts today, aren't you?"  
  
Ivana stood up. "The lake's about an hour's drive from here, I passed it on the way in. I want to get there before she does. Are you going to help me or not? If not, I can call someone more reliable."  
  
Marla's eye's rolled again as she stood up. "Keep your hair on. What is up your ass today? Relax, I didn't come along. Sephora and Casey have come with me, as luck would have it we got ourselves a cabin at the lake rather than a hotel room." She followed Ivana out the door. "What makes you think the boyfriend really doesn't have something to do with this plan?"  
  
Ivana felt uncomfortable. "He's totally and madly in love with the girl, Jean."  
  
"They're not soulmates, you know," Marla said as she got into the car after Ivana unlocked it. "They can't be, it's impossible."  
  
"I know, I know, it's possible to fall in love without having to be soulmates." Ivana hadn't thought about that really. She didn't say anything else as she started driving. It was a shame really, Paris and Jean were so in love with each other.  
  
But Marla was right. They might be in love, but they would never be soulmates.  
  



	9. Part 9

Part 9  
  
"Was that really necessary?" Paris side stepped the dead body of Lily, making sure he didn't tread in any of the leaking blood to avoid leaving footprints. Ice put her gun down.  
  
"She was in the way, She would have made a fuss."  
  
Paris looked down at the body, nose wrinkling in disgust. "No sign of Ivana, I take it?"  
  
Ice snorted. "If there was do you think that I would still be here?"  
  
Paris smiled a little. "I suppose not. Anyone else come in?"  
  
Ice shook her head. Paris frowned. So where the hell was Jean? She hadn't shown up in their last class, she hadn't even called, and Jean wasn't answering her cell-phone either. Why was she ignoring him? Jean never ignored him.  
  
"She's not here already!" Ice snapped. "Drop the pathetic pretty-puppy eyes."  
  
Paris glared at her, and didn't bother replying. He turned and walked off. Where /was/ Jean? Her only friend beside him was Brenda, but Brenda refused to take his calls. She'd walked right passed him in the school hallway making it clear she had no intention of stopping to talk to him.  
  
His gut feeling was that the usual suspects of Crystal Redfern and her possy. But to his surprise Paige was actually home when he arrived there less than a minute later. She was sat in the living room with Venetia watching an ancient /Saved by the Bell/ repeat. Paris stared at them in mild disbelief. Paige just looked up at him. "Was there something you wanted to watch?"  
  
Paris didn't know what to say. He was certain if Crystal was going to be doing something to Jean then Paige and Venetia would want front row seats for the event. "Where's Crystal?"  
  
Venetia shrugged. "She's meeting Haywood in her cabin at the lake."  
  
Paris frowned, Crystal was with her jerk of a boyfriend, her cronies were in his living room watching an old TV show. And Jean was still nowhere to be found.  
  
Jean wondered if she should go home first and pack a bag, but then again her mother would want to know what she was doing. While Jean was sure her mother probably even liked Paris, she was certain Lily was uncomfortable with the amount of time they spent to each other and the way their relationship was progressing. There was no way her mother would allow Jean to spend the night at Paris's cabin, especially not on a school night.  
  
So Jean went straight to the cabin. She had been planning on calling him to let him know she was on her way, but half way to the lake, Jean wanted to kick herself when she realised she'd left her cell phone in her locker. She had turned it off and left it there before going to class after talking to Ivana.  
  
Oh well, she thought.  
  
She had also thought maybe she should have waited for Paris instead of cutting her last class. She just hadn't wanted to deal with facing people after the incident with Brenda and the confrontation in the hall with Charlie…she had just gone straight for her car.  
  
Besides, Jean knew the way to the cabin like the back of her hand. She and Paris had spent long afternoons and weekend days together there. She smiled as she drove up the familiar pine tree lined highway, catching the sight of the lake on the right as the car wound its way up the hill.  
  
The crystal clear water shimmered with perfect reflections of the trees and cloudless blue sky. Even Jean couldn't be miserable with such beautiful scenery surrounding her. She turned off the main high way onto the track road that led to the cabin Paris's family owned.  
  
A doe was crossing the driveway just as Jean stopped her car. For a few seconds, its eyes seemed to lock with hers, regarding her with something almost like - curiosity, then ran off into the forest. Jean shook her head in mild amazement as she got out of the car. She found the key on her key ring and let herself into the cabin, sitting on the couch to wait for Paris.  
  
The point of the peridot was touching the woods. Paris frowned at the map in front of him. The woods by the lake was where his family's cabin was. It didn't take a lot of power for him to scry for Jean. He knew there was no one powerful enough in the town to influence or tamper with the scrying spell. His family were the only Harmans here, they were the powerful witches. They were the ones people came to when they needed magical solutions. Paige wasn't smart enough to think about what he might be doing, or waste her time by interfering in his magic.  
  
Why would Jean be in the woods? Paris blew out the white candles lit around his room, grabbed his car keys and left to find an answer to his question.  
  
"Can't this piece of crap go any faster?" Ivana grumbled as the gunned the car engine.  
  
Beside her, Marla's eyes rolled. "This is /your/ car, you know."  
  
Ivana scowled. "I hate American speed limits. So much easier in Europe." She considered the thought of pulling over.  
  
The hell with it Ivana thought, she couldn't wait any longer. Traffic had been heavier than she had expected it would be to the lake. She needed to make sure she got there before Jean did. She pulled over to the hard shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing?" Marla asked.  
  
"Take the car, I can't wait. It's cabin 7."  
  
Ivana scrambled out and changed into her bird form. The blackbird shot upwards into the sky and off to its destiny, praying it wasn't already too late.  
  
Jean sighed with irritation. She glanced out the window, thinking she had seen the flash of car headlights. Where are you Paris? she thought. She was now mentally kicking herself for not bringing her cell phone with her. She knew she could use her telepathic abilities to reach Paris, but using them would just remind her what she was and get her all depressed again.  
  
She folded her arms, sitting back in the couch, wishing the cabin had a TV, or some interesting books rather than wild life or cooking ones. There was no phone in the cabin, and worse, no clock either. She had forgotten her watch, and had never realised how annoying it was to not have access to time. Outside the picture window she could see the sky starting to darken. She couldn't tell if she'd been there for ten minutes or half an hour.  
  
As a last resort to stop herself dying of boredom, Jean guessed she might as well do her homework, her school books were still in the backseat of her car. She headed outside, pausing as she reached her car. The hairs on the back of her neck felt cold. Clouds had gathered in the sky, the shadows of the trees had lengthened. Across the sky itself fingers of ruby and gold were stretching their way across to the horizon, reflecting in darker shades in the lake.  
  
Jean found herself shivering, despite the fact it wasn't even cold. It was an odd, uncanny feeling she was having difficulty putting into words.  
  
"Come on Paris," she muttered, grabbing her books from the trunk. A flurry of leaves blew across her feet, hitting the window with a disturbingly loud sound, sharp and sudden like gun fire, making Jean jump as she hurried back into the cabin. The wind was picking up, lifting her hair off her shoulders.  
  
Jean couldn't tell if this was her doing or just a natural weather thing. She was about to sit back in the recliner she had been in, when she stopped, dropping her books and staring in disbelief.  
  
Crystal Redfern was sitting in the chair.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing here?"  
  
The wind outside was definitely blowing harder now. Gusts of leaves were attacking the picture window, whistling through the tops of the blowing pine trees, sounding like a mournful wailing. Crystal was glancing at the window. Jean smirked, pleased to see the vindictive vampire bitch actually looked shaken by the sudden uprising of the wind.  
  
Crystal smoothed down her shoulder length ruby curls and crossed her long tanned legs at the knees, pulling down the skirt of her pale blue Chanel suit. Jean's eyes rolled. Why had she ever been afraid of this girl? Her arms folded, the smirk was still on her lips. "Still here?"  
  
"Not for much longer. I hate to break it to you, but Paris isn't going to be coming."  
  
Crystal's words wiped the smirk right off Jean's lips. It had never even occurred to her that someone else might have used Paris's phone to send her that text message to lure her out here. She would never question a message from Paris, she trusted his word absolutely.  
  
"Why?" Jean said, voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Crystal snapped her fingers. Two muscular guys stepped out of the kitchen and stood behind Crystal's chair. Jean's eyes rolled.  
  
"Can't be bothered to kill me yourself so you get your lackeys to do it for you." Jean shook her head and laughed bitterly. "So typical of a vampire."  
  
Crystal sneered. "What would /you/ know, freak? You don't even know /what/ you are. And that shouldn't even exist."  
  
She sounded so /calm/ and rational, like she really believed everything she was saying. Jean had to fight the urge to shudder.  
  
"So good riddance." Crystal smiled angelically. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of Paris for you."  
  
"You - "  
  
But the insult was never completed. Jean barely had time to open her mouth - when the two muscular men started /changing/. Their shirts ripped and fur began spreading over their skin. Bear shifters. Jean didn't wait to see the rest of the change. She turned to run back out the door - only to have her path blocked by a moose and an - /anteater/?  
  
"Who the hell are they?" Crystal's voice had risen an octave in fear and anger.  
  
"You're asking me?" Jean snorted.  
  
The moose charged at the door, its antlers tearing the doorframe to pieces. Jean dodged out of the way. But the moose wasn't going for her - it was going for Crystal, who was desperately scrambling out the way while her bear shifters were finishing their change. Jean hurried outside, only to have her path blocked by the anteater, who was giving her a gentle nudge to a car coming up the driveway.  
  
Jean stared at the car, covering her ears against Crystal's screaming and the animal cacophony. A blackbird was flying down from the sky and changing into Ivana. The anteater was now nudging Jean in her direction. Ivana was holding out her hands to Jean.  
  
Jean moaned. Too much was happening, and her mind didn't want to accept what it was seeing. Ivana grabbed Jean's hands. "Don't just stand there," she was snapping at the anteater, "go help /him/." Ivana was pointing into the cabin.  
  
Jean laughed. "You guys are crazy, you know that?"  
  
"We need to be going now," Ivana said. The car had stopped and one of the back doors and passenger door had flung open. Ivana pushed Jean towards the car and shoved her into the backseat, then scram led into the passenger seat. Ivana shut the door and the car took off. Jean pulled herself together enough to lean over and shut her own door before she went flying out.  
  
"We left the anteater and the moose," she said.  
  
"They'll follow us when they can," the girl who was driving answered.  
  
Jean pressed her forehead against the cool glass of one of the backseat's windows. "Paris is going to be so pissed when he finds his cabin wreaked by two bears, a moose and an anteater." She chuckled. "An anteater? Why?…Just….Why?"  
  
"It's Casey's animal, he was in the area and closet to call for help," Ivana said.  
  
"There are anteater shapeshifters?" Jean smirked, thinking of a funny but weird hospital drama she had seen a while ago that had a shapeshifting anteater as a main character.  
  
"Actually, no, Casey's a Tempest, like me, like Marla, and the moose," Ivana explained. "Hey, Marla, who's the moose? I thought you said Hayden was coming. He's not a moose."  
  
Marla shrugged. "Hayden had something else to do. The moose is Tuesday."  
  
"The guy's name," Ivana clarified.  
  
"Oh." Jean sighed. "What's a Tempest?"  
  
"I told you, it's what we all are, and what you are too. I said I could give you answers if you let me."  
  
"Uh-huh." A thick fog enveloped Jean's mind, and she passed out.  
  



	10. Part 10

Part 10

The cabin was…well wreck wasn't a strong enough word. Paris stared at the mess. It looked like a bomb had gone off inside. There was no sign of Jean. Her car was outside. He shook his head in anger, kicking aside some of the broken debris. There were a few ruby coloured strands of hair caught on the back of the recliner chair, or what used to be the recliner chair.

"What the hell happened in here?" Nate stepped out through the kitchen doorway. 

Paris shook his head. "I haven't a fucking clue," he answered.

His cousin's intelligence people should have picked up on the event. "I was hoping you could tell me." Nate had something of a habit in appearing in the middle of dramatic situations that had nothing to do with him and knew more about what was going on than the people involved.

Nate shrugged, stepping over some smashed glass. "From what my people told me, it sounded like a shapeshifter attack," he answered. "But with really weird animals - two birds, an anteater and a moose."

Paris blinked, then laughed. "Let me guess, Jedi Knights swooped in and took Jean off to safety?"

"Nah, a bird shapeshifter got her into an approaching car that took off."

So unknown shapeshifters had attacked Jean, while some others had saved her? None of it made any sense.

"The bears are dead," Nate said, gesturing.

Paris followed him through to the kitchen. Two bodies were lying on the floor. Their faces were little more than flesh and gore. Claw marks were scraped across their chests.

"Well that's helpful," Paris snarled. "You're supposed to be the fucking answer man and you've given me nothing." He turned and stalked out, throwing open the unlocked door of his car and thumped himself into the driver's seat, slamming the steering wheel in frustration.

Damnit Jean, what the hell is going on? he thought, running his fingers through his hair.  
With nothing else to do he turned on the engine and drove away.  
---------------------------------------

ATUHOR'S NOTE: THE IDEAS OF CLAN TEMPEST AND THE SPELLS USED, SECTS AND POWERS RELATING TO THE TEMPESTS ALL COME FROM THE RPG WEBSITE AND BELONG TO LAYLA TEMPEST AND ARE USED WITH PERMISSION.

A " ClanTempestWeb site /A .

Jean stared. She sat back on a red suede couch in the white apartment that she had woken up in. Marla and Ivana were sat on two arm chairs that matched the couch. They had just explained about being a Tempest. The information…well…after the drama of the animal fights earlier… not a lot of it was really sinking in. "So…a Tempest is like a combination of vampire, witch and shapeshifter because of an ancient spell that went wrong," Jean said slowly. Ivana nodded. "Yes, the mother of the Originals wanted true immortality, wanting to succeed where Maya had failed. The spell needed the blood of a dragon and the two people closet to the witch performing the spell, so she used her two children. Their father found out and to stop the spell working made them vampires. The mother slit their wrists and let the blood drip into the bowl of dragon blood she had collected. She ran when it didn't work, not wanting to be caught and punished for killing her own children. In her escape she knocked over the bowl of mixed blood and it seeped into her children's wounds. Since they were becoming made vampires they healed with the mixed blood. And soon realised they had new powers. So the children, Layla and her brother Hakeem left the tribe. Discovering their new powers they also found they could change shapes like a dragon could but were only limited to two shapes - a bird and an animal. They also discovered they were strong witches and could control an element. Somehow, later on Layla found out copper was what killed Tempests, after being reborn. I'm not too sure on the details there, but that is the basic history of how the Tempests came to be. There's probably scrolls in the mansion library or record rooms with more details." 

Jean just nodded. She didn't get vampires. Or wanting to be immortal. But it looked like she was stuck this way and there wasn't a whole lot she could do about it. The idea of a mansion purely for the one species was appealing. She liked the sound of being in one place with a bunch of others like her and no one would be able to judge her or would make her life miserable cause she was different. "Okay. So before you mentioned the Tempests were broken up into Sects depending on their personalities?"

Marla nodded. She shot a look at Ivana. Jean's eyes rolled. She couldn't help it, it wasn't her fault her real parents had abandoned her and never told her what she was. I need Paris, Jean thought. He must be so worried about her. Surely he would have realised something had happened to her by now.

"Let's go through the Sects again," Ivana said patiently. She seemed to be so much calmer than Marla. Something about Marla set Jean's teeth on edge.

"There are nine sects in the Clan," Ivana explained. "Emperor, High Priestess, Strength, Justice, Moon, Sun, Hermit, Devil and Lovers. Each sect is run by a Sage and an Apprentice. A Sage is the wise person, the most powerful of the Sect, and Apprentice is his or her second in command. Are you getting this?"

Jean nodded. They had already been through all of this once. She sank back against the sofa. She needed to hear it all again, to make sure she understood, that way she would be able to figure out where she belonged. It was all very well knowing the name of the species she was now. She needed to know if there was even a place in the Clan for her.

"Emperor is made up of the Sages of all the Clans, and any members of the Originals families. Which means the children and grandchildren of Layla and Hakeem and their soulmates or significant others. High Priestess are the loud, brassy type. They're mystical, have good intuition and good physic powers. On the other hand, their bitchy and vindictive." Ivana shot a smirk at Marla. "You'd know /all/ about that, wouldn't you, Marla?"

Marla grinned. "Absolutely."

Jean smiled, and nodded again. "Uh-huh."

"The other brassy Sect for those with a taste for dark magic and gaining power is Sect of the Devil. There's also Sect of the Moon, who I think are somewhere in between Devil and High Priestess, not exactly power crazed, but not exactly all smiles and niceness either, if you know what I mean."

Jean found herself nodding. She had an idea. Moon sounded a little appealing her, she thought. "What else?"

"The quieter Sects are Strength - magic workers and healers, known for their infinite calmness and in a lot of cases limitless patience." Ivana smiled. "That's me, I'm also the Apprentice of the Sect. The other really quiet Sect is Hermit, which isn't as bad as it sounds. They're clairvoyants with a power for divining meaning from dreams."

"Unless you're planning on being a loner and dwelling on your past and avoiding everything else going on, I wouldn't give Hermit much of a thought," Marla interjected.

Jean thought Marla sounded a little too dismissive for her liking. Jean had been a loner for most of her life, but not by choice. Ivana frowned at Marla, who just rolled her eyes. She then stood up and walked off.

"Anyway," Ivana went on with a sigh, "the last three sects are Justice, who are the peace makers, truth seekers. Also good clairvoyants. There's also Sun, who are the creative Sect, the people are a little weird but some of the nicer, and more fun ones. And finally there's Lovers who a friendly, loyal and easy going, almost hippie like," she finished with a smile.

Jean smiled back. So much to choose form. She had been thinking she liked the sound of moon, but was now thinking that Sun or Lovers might be more interesting. "You mentioned something about magical powers. Each Sect has a different one."

Ivana nodded. "Each Sect has a different magical gift and a fighting gift. For High Priestess it's Fascination, which is a mind control ability. Their fighting skill is Iadio which is a form of lighting fast sword play. Strength's fighting ability is Aikido, this is a form of harmonizing with your attacker and throwing them off balance with a neutralising technique. Strength's magical ability is evocation which deals with raising and controlling spirits. Justice's magical skill is clairvoyance - seeing the past, present and future. Their fighting skill is Tai Chan Chun which is some complicated sounding system of using the idea of yin and yang and serene movements and health and well being. Something along those lines. The Sage and Apprentice will be able to tell you more than me. Sun's magical talent is Astral Projection, their fighting skill is Tae Kwando, which - "

"I know what both of those are," Jean interrupted. "I've had some training in Tae Kwando. Move on."

Ivana nodded. "Okay. Moon's magical gift is Pyromancy, it's a form using fire to call up past, present, future events. Sometimes it works with throwing an object into the fire and asking a question. Their fighting skill is Kendo. It's a more physical and aggressive form of fighting, also originally came from, if I remember correctly, the art of the Samurai sword. Hermit's magical gift is another clairvoyant one, theirs is Oneiromancy the ability to see things though dreams. Their fighting skill is Judo." Ivana paused, watching as Jean nodded. She knew what Judo was, or had heard of it anyway. So Ivana moved on. "Devil's fighting skill is Jujitsu - think The Matrix," she added with a grin. "Their magical skill is Psionics which is affecting the physical word with physic powers. They also have some telekinetic abilities, also can make objects appear, move objects, change appearance, but I'm told most of this is very hard to do and requires intense training and concentration. Most Sect powers do, and some adapt quicker than others. This, along with Evocation, is one of the hardest talents to master. And finally, Lover's magic gift is Empathy which means being able to pick up on emotions and how other people are feeling and project feelings. Their fighting gift is Kung Fu."

Jean understood most of the magical talents. A lot of them she had heard of. She knew how to do some clairvoyance, but had never had the patience to develop it into a real gift. While dark magic wasn't something that particularly appealed to her, Psionics got her attention. The mind games she could play with a power lie that, the revenge she could get… A lot of the fighting talents she had never heard of, about three of them were familiar to her. Tae Kwando, as she had once had some training in it but never kept up with it, Jujitsu and Kung Fu, mainly from various TV programmes, movies like the Kill Bill, the Matrix Trilogy, and the thought of being able to actually /do/ them for real…

"I need to make a phone call," Jean announced, standing up. She needed Paris desperately. Now she had all this information, she needed him to help her decide what she wanted to do with it all.

"Sure, phone's in the kitchen," Ivana said, gesturing in that direction. Jean followed where Ivana's finger was pointing. Marla was in the kitchen, the phone in her hand. "I need the phone," Jean said, holding out a demanding hand. "Why?" Marla asked, holding it just out Jean's reach. 

"I need to call my boyfriend, Paris," Jean told her.

Marla's eyebrows arched. "Not Paris /Harman/ by any chance?"

Jean frowned. How could Marla possibly know Paris? "Yes. Why?" She reached out, trying to snatch the phone, but Marla just pulled it out her way.

The smile curving Marla's lips were almost cruel. "Well now, isn't /that/ interesting."


	11. Part 11

Part 11 

The vase smashed into the wall. How the bitch had escaped Crystal wasn't sure. She had never seen such unusual shapeshifters.

"I'm telling you I don't know!" Paige insisted.

Crystal scowled at her. Paige must know /something/. Paris was her brother, despite his appalling taste in women. Her hands were placed on her hips. She'd wrecked the dining room of her parent's mansion, smashed everything she could get her hands on, including breaking the wooden dining room table. To bleed felt surprisingly good. The sharp pain the broken wood caused Crystal's vampire flesh brought Crystal back to reality sharper than anything else. Anger gave her something to focus on.

"So you have no idea who can shapeshift into a moose and a giant anteater?"

Paige shook her head, trying not to smirk. "I really don't, Crys. I swear."

Crystal opened her mouth to yell, then shut it and grinned herself. A shapeshifting giant anteater was very weird and amusing in one respect.

"I also haven't seen Paris since he left this afternoon," Paige said, stepping over a pile of broken glass and other shattered things. "I guess we can't expect shapeshifters to limit themselves to types of birds, dogs and cats."

Crystal nodded. She guessed it made sense. "It could have just been me, but I was so getting the sense that they were a little more than just shapeshifters."

Paige frowned. "Half breeds?"

Crystal shrugged. She didn't know how to explain it. She hadn't stayed long enough to find out. "I really don't know." Suspicion and hatred darkened her eyes. "And I /hate/ not knowing."

At the time the supposed millennium battle was supposed to have been taking place Night People were supposed to be getting more and more powerful. Then the battle had never happened. But Night World power was still increasing. Crystal had heard her parents talking about it, witches with startling new powers - stronger magic, firepower thrown from their hands, vampires with stronger mind control, increased speed and stronger and more ruthless and vicious than every, They were also complaining about new species that were showing up, one in particular causing problems - a species with the powers of vampire, witch and shapeshifter. cause Crystal's parents and some members of the Joint Council seemed to think were far /too/ powerful. These species were freaks like Jean Winters who didn't fit in anywhere.

"I think we may have more freaks to deal with than one," Crystal said harshly. She started to move out of the ruined dining room. The entire point of her plan had been to get rid of Jean so Crystal could have Paris, despite the fact that Paris was gorgeous - was he really worth all this bother, she couldn't help thinking, if he was a freak-lover? "Ugh, I /so/ hate this! I hate being in the dark!"

"You're not the only one, you know." Paige had followed Crystal out the dining room. Now they made their way down the hall, but Crystal wasn't really sure where they were going. "We're doing this to save my brother, remember?" Paige was going on. "No Jean, no obsession. So she was rescued by some odd shapeshifters - so what? We go back to the cabin, and I will do a location spell to find her. We find her, and destroy the bitch once and for all." Paige held up her white leather shoulder bag. "I have all my supplies." She marched off towards the front door, glancing back over her shoulder at Crystal. "You coming?"

Crystal smirked and hurried after her. "Of /course/ I'm coming."

--------------------------

"So she wasn't there?" Ice shook her head

Nate paced up and down the floor of the same living room where Ice had first encountered him.

"I did get an irritating witch," Ice offered, smiling.

"Whatever. The witch was not the target - Ivy Tempest was," Nate snapped, "and you didn't do your job." He whipped around to face Ice, eyes blazing silver with fury. Ice simply gazed back at him, unimpressed with Nate's shining eyes and the anger in his voice. It wasn't like she had never had to deal with a pissed off vampire before.

"All right, all right," Ice said dismissively. "I don't see why you're so pissed off at killing one particular Tempest who killed your brother when the cousin you sent to work with me is dating one."

"What?" Nate looked like she had slapped him. "Paris is…"

"Yeah, she and Ivana/Ivy are living in the same house. The witch I killed was the little Tempest freak's adoptive mother."

Nate smiled, a little more relived. "Oh that makes killing the witch a lot better then." Ice's eyes rolled. She just did not get this guy. Nothing about Nate made sense. He seemed - weird wasn't quite the word. While it certainly fit him, Ice thought there was something else - frustrating was another good word to describe Nate.

"What the hell /is/ this place?" Ice gestured around her. She had been told to meet Nate in a motel, she had gone, when she had walked into the appointed room Velvet had been there to meet her - the witch she had first seen on waking in this strange place. She had been knocked out, and woken up in the living room facing Nate. "What's going on here? I've had enough of you and your fucking games. You're not the only one with a grudge against Ivana - Ivy whatever the hell she wants to call herself. I can find her without your personal crap getting in my way."

Ice turned around and pushed Nate angrily aside and made for the door.

"Ivana's people did a damned good job of kicking your ass. You're lucky you weren't killed and should be thankful we saved your life instead of leaving you to die," Nate called after her.

"Thanks," Ice said dully as she placed her hand on the door knob and turned it. She stared to walk out and found herself in a dark empty corridor. Her sensitive hearing picked up on loud music and her extra sensitive nose was assaulted with a myriad of scents - people, booze, cigarettes, drugs. Could there be a club not so far a way? The catacomb of rooms could be underneath the club. So why couldn't she know where the club was? It was crazy.

"Ben wasn't so lucky was he?"

Ice stopped, stunned by Nate's words. The mention of Ben's name brought tears to her eyes. She had forced herself not to think of him. It was the only way Ice had been able to get on with her life. She turned. "How - "

Nate shrugged. "He worked here. Hell of a guy - best Tempest killer I've ever met. They never saw him coming."

Ice shook her head, unaware of the tears spilling freely down her cheeks. "I don't - I've knew Ben my whole life. He couldn't have been…" She trailed off.

"Everyone's got secrets," Nate said."

"What /are/ you? This place - "

"Curve your tongue and your temper and I'll tell you." Nate took a seat in one of the leather arm chairs and gestured for Ice to take the other one. Ice laughed bitterly and came back inside the room, closing the door behind her.


	12. Part 12

Part 12 

"Yes, Paris Harman," Jean answered, glancing at Marla, expecting an explanation for whatever Marla was talking about. "Why is that /interesting/?"

Marla just stood there smirking making Jean feel very uncomfortable. "I don't need this right now," Jean whispered. She just wanted her boyfriend. The day had been long and hard. All the new information was swirling around in her mind. Jean knew she was in no condition to decide what to do with it all. She wanted the comforting arms of her boyfriend around her, and his gentle kind voice telling her everything would be okay, comfort and love that only Paris could give her. Marla playing with her mind wasn't helping at all.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. Phone's all yours." Marla handed Jean the kitchen phone. Then walked away. Jean watched her go. Then a few seconds later she heard the front door opening and two new voices - male voices. And Ivana in shock.

"Good god, Casey, what the hell happened back there?"

Jean put the phone back on the hook and crept closer to the kitchen door to get a glimpse of the new arrivals. One boy was tall and had very dark skin. His shirt was in tatters and he was covered in blood.

"I got those bastards as good as they got me," he was saying with surprising cheer.

"Casey you're a mess!" Ivana cried. "I'm going to get my healing stuff." She turned and hurried off into one of the bedrooms.

"And strangely enough Tuesday manages to come off with barely a scratch?" Marla's brassy voice said.

The other boy was small and thin and marble pale. Jean could only see the back of him and his arms. He had waist length shiny black hair and wore figure hugging leopard print pants. She couldn't see what kind of top he wore - his hair covered his back, "I did my own damage," he said."

"How's the girl?" Casey asked.

Marla shrugged. "In the kitchen calling her boyfriend. She's fine - dazed, confused and not up to much. We've told her everything."

Ivana appeared again. "Casey, come on."

Casey grumbled under his breath and stood up walking off to join Ivana. Jean turned back into the kitchen and called Paris's cell phone. Please pick up, please pick up, she prayed silently.

"Jean? Where are you? What happened?"

Jean's eyes closed as she heard his voice. The concern she sensed in his tone warmed her soul and made the horror of the evening disappear. "I'm okay," she answered him. "I was - well - a lot's happened."

"I saw the cabin. Who saved you?"

"Ivana, of all people. She and some friends of hers showed up. They know what I am. Now I know. I need you."

"I did a location spell to find out."

Jean smiled dreamily. "I'll tell Ivana you're coming."

"Actually, I'm outside the building."

"Oh. I'll come let you in then." Jean hung up, hesitating before she went into the living room. She didn't feel lie dealing with the two guys. Thankfully, when she went into the living room it appeared someone had picked up on that - the boys were gone, and so was Marla. Ivana was kneeling in front of a cubboard to the right of a drinks cabinet. She glanced over. "Call your boyfriend?" she asked.

Jean nodded. "He's waiting outside the building."

Ivana's eyebrows arched. "Go let him in, then?"

Jean started to go, then stopped. "Can you ask Marla not to be here when we come up? I'm getting the issue that Marla and my guy have - issues - and I really don't want any more crap to deal with tonight."

Ivana nodded. "Way ahead of you there. She'll be gone before you get back up."

Jean smiled in thanks and headed out the apartmentm trying to be as casual as she could. Once she was out the door she ran down the five flight of stairs.

-----------------------------------------------------

What did he think he was doing? Marla couldn't understand. What had made Paris Harman even consider falling in love with a Tempest? Last time he'd tried /that/ it hadn't gone so well. Marla smirked to herself. The elevator stopped in the aartment building's lobby. Marla crossed to the revolving doors and stepped out into the night,

She spotted a familiar blue Mercedes across the street. And getting out was a familiar irritatingly handsome boy with silvery blond hair and violet eyes. He saw her, but didn't move. Marla smirked and headed over to him.

"So you've found yourself a little lost Tempest to play with then."

Paris stared at her unblinking and nodded. "She has no clue."

"She does now. Tricky little bastard, aren't you?" Marla's head tilted.

Paris shrugged. Marla frowned at him. How could he be so calm? She could technically kill him right now and he would never know what hit him. So why wasn't she?

"Are you here for a reason, Marla?" Paris asked.

"She's completely in love with you."

Paris's smirk was cruel. "Like you were?" Marla slapped him, knocking his heard sharply to one side. He reached up and touched his cheek. "And you've never managed to get over it," he went one. "Nor have you been able to get your revenge. Tell Jean whatever you want. She'll never believe you in a million years."

Marla hated the confidence in Paris's voice. The handsome bastard was so charming, so smug, so irresistible. She was mentally kicking herself for falling for him. Even if it had only been six months ago.

"Who do you think she - or anyone one else would believe? You, considering your reputation ?"

Marla started to walk away, hands shoved in the pocket of her red coat, forcing back the tears threatening to spill. What the hell am I going to do? I hate it when Paris is right.


End file.
